The present invention relates to an injection molding machine and, more particularly, to an injection/measurement mechanism which can perform injection, measurement, and mixing with a large output and which is driven by a servo motor.
Injection molding machines, wherein a screw is rotated so that a measurement mechanism for performing measurement and mixing of a mold material is driven by a motor, are conventionally known. Most conventional injection molding machines which move screws forward in order to inject a molten molding material employ hydraulic units as drive sources. Some such conventional injection molding machines use servo motors as drive sources for their injection mechanisms, as described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication Nos. 58-179630 and 59-156726. With these machines, however, it is difficult to obtain a large output.